


Sweet Dreams

by mothsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Choking, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Genderbending, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: Ibara has a rather strange dream about his husband.(The in-dream sex is hetbent (f!Yuzuru/Ibara), the couple in reality is M/M Yuzubara.)
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ibara's subconscious's titty headcanon of f!Yuzuru does not reflect that of the author's.

Ibara is in bed at a fairly early hour. He has some reports to skim through before tomorrow but they're trivial enough that he can do it in the comfort of his bed. The lights are dimmed in the room and so is the light of his screen hitting his glasses.

He's already yawning when his teary eyes catch a glimpse of Yuzuru walking past the door left ajar. He locks his tablet and places it on the bedside table next to his glasses before he calls out.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Ibara will take any excuse to not continue reading those reports.

An affirmative response reaches his ears but it's the tone that makes him chuckle.

"Do we owe that voice crack to your little master?"

"I'm certain my voice didn't crack." The reply arrives with a figure entering the room.

Ibara may have bad eyesight but he doubts astigmatism can make people appear shorter.

"You sound like you have a cold..." It's Ibara's voice that cracks this time. A strange feeling creeps down his spine as he reaches for his glasses but the bed dips before he can and makes him turn his head to the figure creeping towards him.

"Motherfー!!" He springs backwards in an attempt to escape but he's stopped by the headboard banging against his head.

"Fuck..." He hisses in pain and momentary distraction but the fear is quick to set back in when he feels silky smooth hair brush against his arm. He's trapped between the headboard and the strange figure, now looming in his breathing space. A pathetic whimper escapes his lips as he turns his head to the side, dread bubbling up in his chest like it hasn't since he was a little kid.

A hand cups his cheek, warm and gentle, contrary to what he was expecting. He's not sure what he was expecting. But certainly not his name muttered in an almost apologetic tone.

"Ibara?" Fingertips brush against the wrinkles formed on his face from squeezing his eyes shut. "Ibara, you're at your house. You're 37 years old and the CEO of Cosmic Production. You have nothing to fear."

As if programmed, a single tear rolls down Ibara's cheek. He hates those words. He hates that they mean he's lost.

"Who are you?" Ibara's voice is faint even to his own ears. Those may be Yuzuru's lines but the person uttering them is surely not him.

A loving giggle comes before the answer does.

"I'm your wife, if you would just open your eyes and look."

Ibara doesn't need to be told twice, as that word alone is enough to make him go wide-eyed.

"I don't have aー" His voice peters out as soon as he does what he's told.

A familiar fuchsia gaze meets his. Just like his husband's. This woman has a beauty mark, just like his husband's. Ibara's eyes dart across her features and he could be convinced it's all a prank of his husband'sーhis eyes fall lower and are immediately avertedーbut he has reason to believe it isn't.

Ibara isn't an expert on the codes used for bra sizes but the breasts pressing against his chest look worthy of at least two letters. The kiss placed on the wet trail on his cheek is also worthy of pulling a few letters from his lips.

"Yuzuru..."

"Shh~ You had a bad dream." The kisses leave burning spots on his neck, now headed towards his collarbone. "Let me clean up the mess it left."

Ibara isn't sure if he had a bad dream or if he's having a very pleasant one right now but he sees no point in listening to logic when delicate hands start undoing his buttons. His pyjama top is soon falling from his tense shoulders. She's quick to address them, as she pulls him down flat on the bed and rolls him on his stomach.

There's a _pop_.

Then slick fingers are gliding across the marred skin of his tired back. She expertly kneads the lingering anxiety out of his muscles, until he's goo, until a moan seeps into the pillow his face is pressed against. 

Pleased, she hums.

"It's always nice to know that you're having a good time."

Her skilled hands move lower, pressing into all the right spots. She puts most of her weight on them when she leans down into Ibara's ear.

"Would you like to have an even better time?"

Her lips don't touch his skin but the warm air against his ear is enough to electrify him from where it hits to the tips of his fingers.

"I feel like you could kill me right now and I'd thank you." He mumbles, his body already feeling boneless.

"Not that far but I'm willing to get you close." Her voice comes out amused by his hyperbole.

She hooks her fingers under the waistband of Ibara's pyjama bottoms and they're dragged down and off his legs. Then her hand brushes against the newly exposed skin and she digs her nails in, until they're deep enough that Ibara is whining in discomfort.

"Heyー" He begins but is cut off with a sharp blow against his right cheek. "Ow!"

He turns his head to her as if to say _what was that for_ but the sadistic smirk that meets his gaze twists something deep-set in this stomach. Husband or wife, there's no doubt it's his Yuzuru.

"I was getting the feeling that you had lingering doubts..." She raises her hand again.

"Ok, I believe you!" His heart races. He has a meeting in the morning. He can't afford that tonight.

Even if she's disappointed, she doesn't show it. The confident smile on her face is unwavering as she reaches into her sleeve and ties her hair into a loose updo with a hairband. With the indigo curtain off her shoulders, her short fringe looks a lot more like the Yuzuru Ibara knows.

The familiarity Ibara feels is cut short, however, as she casually starts to undress.

She has her thumbs hooked under the waistband of her panties when she stops and looks at Ibara from under her eyelashes.

"Seeing your wife for the first time?"

"Forgive me for staring." He buries his face back in his pillow, wondering what's making him act like a teenage boy who's just thrown his first death threat at his crush.

"How formal~"

Yuzuru's mocking tone is followed by a different _pop_ this time. Before Ibara can question what she's up to, he feels a firm grip on his still stinging cheek and a slick finger is pressing against his entrance.

Now it's the familiarity of it that startles him.

But there's not a sliver of discomfort when she slides a finger in and starts massaging his insides. A second finger soon joins it and Ibara finds himself whining into his pillow, only for her to lean forward to peel his face off its soft surface.

"Don't deny me your dulcet tones now~"

Her fingers, those not working to loosen him up, slide under his neck and lightly cup his throat. It's not obstructing airflow, not yet, but the prospect itself is enough to make Ibara's walls clench around her fingers. 

"That sensitive, hm?" The mischief in her voice signals she's well aware of what the gesture does to Ibara.

Her hand stays there for a while, a warm pressure on his throat as she slowly fucks him with her fingers. It's not until Ibara lifts his hips to meet her thrusts that she lifts his head off the pillow. An unusual position, she's not exactly strangling him, no, she's simply holding his head up, throat pivoted on her palm. It's gravity that provides the sensation of being lightly choked.

A strained groan spills onto his pillow and his hands fly forward to support his weight. It's entirely reflexive, but it makes her drop him back onto the pillow anyway.

She tuts. "Hands on your back."

Ibara may still find her voice alien but the authority it carries is a familiar force that makes him obey in a heartbeat.

"Good boy."

The sob her tender voice rips from his throat turns into a groan as her hand moves back to his throat and assumes its previous position.

Her fingers are fucking him at a steady pace now. Moans and whimpers find their way out whenever the hand on his throat relents and he can take in the shallowest of breaths. He's never completely choking, no, he can take in just enough air to make him believe it's going to be a lungful this time, but a shallow gasp is all he gets before the fingers fucking into him knock the air back out. His lungs burn and he feels dizzy, but never faint enough that he might pass out. Black spots dance around his vision and he thinks, this is how he dies, but she doesn't let him, just as she promised.

He uses his knees digging into the mattress as leverage to push his hips back onto her fingers. His hands clasped behind his back, there's nothing but his resolve keeping him from disobeying her and giving much-needed attention to his little throbbing cock, trapped between his weight and the mattress, rubbing against the sheets in time with her thrusts.

"Look at how tight that grip is. Such an obedient boy. When you so desperately want to touch yourself~"

How she seems to read his mind, he has no wits left to question. She pulls his head even higher, making his spine curve further and eyes roll back with a voiceless moan at the blissful feeling of being strangled.

His clouding mind faintly registers her straddle his thigh, her wetness feeling hotter to the touch than his feverish skin. There's an experimental roll of her hips before she continues with the slightest quiver in his voice.

"But I believe in my precious student. You can come just from having your tight little pussy fingered, right?" She whispers into his ear while her hips continue to rock against his leg.

Despite her fairly average build, Ibara feels like he's being crushed inside and out. She still occasionally lets him breathe but it's not enough with how his heart is beating like it's going to shatter his ribcage.

The pit of Ibara's stomach is wound so tight, so close to snapping that he doesn't notice her rhythm starting to falter. Except her moans manage to reach his ears over the drumming of his heartbeat. He smiles the best he can with his parted, numbing lips, imagining how she must look, using his body to get off.

He's not sure what it is that does him in. Maybe it's the crushing grip on his windpipe, maybe it's her teeth digging into his shoulder as she comes with a string of muffled mewls... But he's quick to follow suit. Fresh air filling his burning lungs is the last thing he feels before his wire snaps and he comes as his eyes roll back and his vision fades to black.

* * *

When he comes to, it's with a gasp and enough commotion to wake up the person sleeping next to him.

"What time is it?" Ibara hears them murmur and without thinking reaches under the covers, plants his hands square on their chest and lets out a sigh of relief.

"This has got to be the weirdest way you woke up from a nightmare." Yuzuru is wide awake now that there are two hands groping his pectorals.

Ibara retracts his hands with an apology and chuckles at his silliness.

"It wasn't a nightmare."

"I'm glad to hear that. Try to get back to sleep, you have a meeting in the morning." With that Yuzuru turns to his side to continue his own strange dreams.

Ibara has every intention to follow Yuzuru's advice but his eyes crack back open in mild annoyance when he finally feels the wet patch on his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many proper Yuzubara wips waiting to be finished but guess what! When it's real Yuzubara I get so emotional that I start crying and can't write!! Science can't explain why Yuzubara got me so fucked up.
> 
> Mingle with me on twt @kyoetu459


End file.
